


Road Trip

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Week - Day 6, Road TripTJ and Cyrus have planned a road trip, but Andi, Buffy and Jonah all invite themselves along. With their 5 year anniversary being in the middle of their trip TJ starts to get frustrated that he isn't having any alone time with Cyrus, and that because the other three keep wanting to stop and see things that TJ and Cyrus hadn't planned for they were already falling behind.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> My first one for today was less than 800 words, then last night I had this idea. I'm A LOT happier with this than the other one. Hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Andi says with excitement, “I’m so excited!” She picks her suitcase up off of the ground and fits it into the boot of the car. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing it either,” TJ says in a whisper to Cyrus, as they’re standing around the side of the car, waiting for the others to be ready. 

The smaller boy smiles apologetically, “I know, I’m sorry.” TJ gives him a small understanding smile. He knows that Cyrus hadn’t planned on them all coming with them either, this wasn’t how either of them pictured their road trip. “Me, Andi and Buffy just always wanted to do a road trip together, and when I said how we were planning one together they just invited themselves along, and Jonah. I think it just never crossed their minds that this was meant to be a you and me thing.”

“And you didn’t correct them,” TJ points out, Cyrus gives him another apologetic look. “Hey, it’s okay Underdog,” he says pulling Cyrus in for a hug, “It’ll still be fun! Plus it just means we’ll have to plan another one to some other places just for us,” the shorter boy smiles into his shoulder, “and maybe not tell our friends until we leave.” He feels Cyrus laugh against his shoulder and smiles brightly. 

“Come on, looks like they’re all ready,” he says, finally letting go of his boyfriend. “Please call front seat quickly!” He whispers.

“I CALL FRONT SEAT!” Cyrus shouts walking to the car door, receiving moans and complaints in return. 

“Can we at least take it in turns?” Jonah asks. 

“Yeah, we don’t want to be squashed in the back for the entire trip,” Buffy adds, as she follows after Andi into the back seats.

“Too bad!” TJ states, mock sympathy in his voice, as he gets into the driver's seat. “Cyrus called it, he gets it for the entire trip.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s your boyfriend!” Andi complains, annoyed at the unfairness. 

“Yes,” he agrees, turning to look at the three in the back seat. “What’s your point?” Cyrus accidentally lets out a small laugh, quickly covering his mouth he turns his head away from his friends and to the window. 

It was nice being put first by TJ. Truth is if TJ hadn’t said that he’d probably have let them take turns, but he knows how much TJ would hate anyone else sitting next to him. Besides they’d, unknowingly, hijacked their road trip, so Cyrus should get the passenger seat, so they can at least pretend at times it’s just them like they planned. 

“Great, now that that’s settled,” TJ says, starting the engine when no one has a come back. “Let's get going!”

\---  
Night 3

TJ closes the car door with a lot more force than required. He’s frustrated, it’s their third night and they were a whole day behind on their plans because Andi, Buffy and Jonah had other things they wanted to stop and look at along the way, things that weren’t on TJ and Cyrus’ plans so they put them behind. 

They had to make up time somewhere, and TJ couldn’t figure out how. He’d been up the night before looking over their plans seeing if there was any way to get them back on schedule, but he and Cyrus really wanted to see everything they’d made plans for, and to cut any of them out would be too upsetting. TJ knew that they’d never catch up, and they’d probably fall further behind because of the other three. 

The halfway point of their trip was TJ and Cyrus’ five year anniversary, and TJ had things planned. He’d planned a whole day out at the location they’d be at, were meant to be at, he’d even booked a super nice hotel for them to spend two nights in, as a surprise for Cyrus. But now they’d never make it there on time, so it was ruined. 

He walks silently around to the boot of the car, and opens it, pulling the camping equipment out without even having to think of which bags are the ones he needs. This is why the hotel was going to be such a nice surprise, because they were spending most of the trip camping. He hears the others getting out of the car and picking up the bags he’d already taken out, going over to start setting it all up. Andi, and Buffy are all laughing at some funny story Jonah told, TJ doesn’t pay them any attention, and instead focuses on trying to calm himself down enough so he can act as though nothing is wrong. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Cyrus asks, voice full of concern for the other boy. He knew TJ well, and knew he wasn’t doing great. But he’d noticed TJs attitude get worse over the last few hours. He places a hand on the boys’ arm, TJ shakes his head. “Come on,” he leads his taller boyfriend away from the car, the opposite direction to their friends, hoping to have some slight privacy, something they had seriously been lacking the past few days. 

“Sorry,” TJ mumbles as he rubs his hands over his face in an attempt to get rid of his annoyance and act like he was okay. 

“Don’t be,” Cyrus says seriously. “I know this isn’t at all what we planned, and that we’re a day behind. But that’s okay right? Because it just means that we get to spend extra time with each other.”

“Yeah, each other, and them,” TJ replies with a nod in the direction of their friends.

“At least they’re having fun, that’s what this is all for,” Cyrus says with a small smile.

“Yeah they are,” he agrees, “But are you?” Cyrus gives him an unsure look. “Look, there have been some fun bits, I’m not going to pretend that it’s all been awful. But this isn’t the fun it was supposed to be,” he pauses. “This is the longest conversation we’ve had, just the two of us, this whole trip.”

“I know,” Cyrus says, sorrow in his voice. 

“I know we’re with each other all the time, but I miss you.” TJ says honestly. All frustration gone, now being left with just sadness. 

“I miss you too,” Cyrus says, wrapping his arms around TJs waist, hugging him tightly. The taller boy wraps his arms around him in return, and buries his head in the boys hair. “Sorry I ruined our trip.”

TJ pulls away and looks straight into the boy's eyes, “You didn’t ruin anything. You just have friends who think they should be involved in everything,” he says with a small smile, a lightness to his voice, a teasing tone. 

Cyrus smiles, “Thank you.”

“I’m just upset I have to cancel plans I made,” TJ explains, figuring there’s no point in keeping it a secret now. 

“What plans?” Cyrus asks, confusion all over his face and in his voice. Everything they’d put on their list was just show up on the day, nothing involved booking, or therefore cancelling. 

“Well,” TJ starts, sadness in his voice, he hesitates, not sure if telling Cyrus his plans was the right thing to do. He didn’t want to upset him, but looking into Cyrus’ eyes he knew he had to tell him. “For our anniversary, I planned a whole day out in the city we’d planned to be in, and booked a super nice hotel room for two nights for us to stay in.” 

Cyrus stays quiet, watching the boy in shock, he hadn’t noticed TJ planning anything, and hadn’t thought to plan anything like that himself, which he now felt bad about. “TJ I-”

“It’s okay,” TJ shakes his head, “The plans weren’t very big anyway. Okay, the hotel was but the rest was just little things. I was going to takes you to this little bakery for breakfast, it apparently does the best muffins, including breakfast muffins, but I assumed you’d still want a chocolate - chocolate chip one. Then we were going to go to this little park for a bit, try out the swings there, mess around a bit,” a smile sits on TJs face, showing mixed emotions. It’s mainly a happy smile, but Cyrus could see the disappointment behind it. “Then we were going to have a picnic for lunch and after that play mini golf there. They have the best mini golf course apparently, and some simpler ones too, so I thought we could just keep going until you got your hole-in-one-”

“From my list,” Cyrus adds, surprised by the amount of thought that had been put into these plans. Though he should have known TJ would do something like this, he was always planning cute things for them to do. “I’m sorry TJ,” his voice full of sadness, regret and apology. 

“It’s okay,” he reassures with a small smile. “We can still do it, we just won’t be able to stay in the hotel, I’ll have to call and cancel it tomorrow. But we can still do the bakery, and park, and picnic and mini golf, the others will just be there too,” he gives the boy another smile, “Maybe we’ll be able to have a picnic alone together wherever we are on the actual day, it will be our anniversary after all, I think that should mean we get a couple hours of privacy.”

Cyrus pulls him in for another tight hug, TJ quickly returns it. “You’re so great,” Cyrus says, trying to pull TJ closer, though it isn’t possible.

“Only for you Underdog,” he kisses the top of the boys head. “Come on, we should probably get back to them before they somehow burn the tent down or something.” Cyrus lets out a small laugh while pulling away, and reaches for the boys hand, which is gladly accepted.

\---

Day 4

“Hey Cyrus, are you okay,” Buffy asks joining her friend sitting on a bench outside. They’d pulled into a service station to get more fuel and lunch. Everyone had gone to get lunch while Cyrus grabbed a table since TJ was getting his. Buffy was the first back with hers. 

“Yeah,” he tries to sound cheerful but can’t help the slight sigh that slips from his mouth.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Aren’t you having fun?”

“Yeah, yeah of course I am,” Cyrus answers, genuinely meaning it. 

“Cyrus, this is our big road trip! We’ve talked about this since we were kids,” excitement clear in her voice, “You should be enjoying it more, what’s wrong?” She asks gently, concerned. 

“Nothing Buffy, this is great,” he replies with a small smile. He hates lying to her, but it isn’t a complete lie. He is enjoying bits of it, it just isn’t what he’d thought this trip would be, and knowing what TJ had planned for their anniversary didn’t help.

Although Buffy doesn’t fully believe him she lets it go as the others join them. Cyrus smiles more as TJ takes the seat next to him, he quickly kisses his boyfriends cheek before reaching for his food. The taller boy smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks, “What was that for?” He asks lightly, putting a fry into his mouth.

“No reason,” Cyrus replies with a small smile which TJ returns, gently squeezing the boys thigh under the table, but Buffy notices the slight tension leaving Cyrus’ shoulders, but only for a second. 

They all continue to eat in a nice quiet, only a couple comments being made occasionally. As they finish up Cyrus lightly squeezes TJs hand under the table. “Guys,” he says, everyone turning to him. “A week today is our five year anniversary,” he explains, “and so we thought that we could go off for a bit on that day, just lunch or something, on our own, to celebrate. Would you guys be okay with that? It would just be a couple hours,” he emphasises, unsure on how they’ll react. This was a group road trip now after all, and that meant they were really meant to stay as a group, but it was their anniversary, and Cyrus thought that it was a good enough reason to be given some time alone. 

Buffy, Andi and Jonah all laugh, lightly, “Of course that’s okay Cyrus,” Andi says with a smile.

“Yeah,” Jonah agrees. “You guys should spend the whole day together, we’ll be fine!”

TJ and Cyrus smile wide, “Thanks guys!” They both say then smile at each other. They may not be able to spend a lot of time together, just the two of them, on this trip so far but at least they got their anniversary together. 

\---

Night 5

Buffy looks to Andi and Jonah who nod their heads. The five friends are sat around a little fire they made outside of their tent, TJ with his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder as the boy curls up against him. They tried not to be too coupley around their friends but they got tired of not being able to just hold each other, so they decided to break their rule for the rest of the trip. 

“Hey Cyrus, TJ, we have something to tell you,” Buffy states. Buffy, Andi and Jonah had been talking for the past few days about whether or not they should be on this trip with the couple. 

Cyrus and TJ turn their attention to her, both slightly concerned. “What’s wrong?” Cyrus asks, pulling himself away from TJ, and instantly regretting moving.

“Us being here is wrong,” Jonah states, his voice apologetic, the two girls nod. TJ and Cyrus give them shocked and confused looks.

“You guys had this trip all planned before telling us you were going,” Buffy explained.

“And when you told us Cyrus, we kind of assumed you wanted us to come, because we’d always talked about doing one. And we thought you telling us was you inviting us, which was the wrong thing to assume.” Andi explains.

“Yeah, this was meant to just be a TJ and Cyrus thing, and we completely hijacked it,” Buffy agrees. 

“So, this is our last night with you guys,” Jonah announces. “There’s a bus station on the next part of the drive, not far from here. So we thought you could just drop us there, and we could get the bus back.”

“You guys don’t have to go,” TJ says, surprising himself a little. He’d spent the majority of this trip wishing they weren’t with them, but he had had some fun with them, and made good memories, and he felt slightly bad. “Yeah, this trip was meant to be just us, but its still been fun with you guys with us too.”

Cyrus nods in agreement, “You guys don’t have to go,” he adds.

“Yes, we do,” Buffy says. “Don’t worry, we know you still love us!” She says, slight teasing in her voice. “But this is your trip, not ours.” Cyrus and TJ nod, accepting their decision, and on the inside, while being slightly sad and feeling a little guilty they can’t help but feel excited and happy about having their planned road trip.

“So,” Jonah starts, excited, “We thought we could do our road trip next summer? One that we all plan,” he says excitedly, a smile on his face.

“One that we’re all actually invited on,” Andi says with a laugh. 

“Sounds great,” Cyrus says, TJ nodding in agreement. “Thank you guys,” the three nod. 

\---

Day 6

Cyrus and TJ smile and wave as the bus with their three friends on drives off.

“So, now it’s just the two of us, do you think that we could find a hotel wherever we will be on our anniversary and spend a couple nights there?” Cyrus asks, his voice hopeful.

TJ smiles down at him as he takes his boyfriends hand, “Already booked one Underdog.” 

Cyrus smiles happily, “Have I ever told you I love you?”

TJ laughs, “You’ve mentioned it a couple times,” he smiles down at Cyrus. “I love you too Cyrus.” The shorter boy looks up to smile at his boyfriend, bright smiles on both their faces. 

Hand in hand they walk back over to the car together, ready to start their road trip together.


End file.
